Smelling Sex
by sexyrocker
Summary: Jacob and a good friend Meghan have some fun. D/s. One-shot!


The doorbell rang and I ran to the door. I opened it to find Jacob on my porch. Somehow he looked as if he had gotten even more muscular since the last time I saw him. "hey Jake" I said "What's up?"

Jake didn't asnwer for a moment, he had a strange look on his face. "Meghan, what were you doing before I got here?"I paused, I had been reading some smutty stories online, getting ready to take a shower, since no one was home. "Uh, I was just reading, nothing exciting, why?"Jake half smiled "Meghan, you know how with my intense sense of smell I can tell what you ate several hours ago just by your breath?" I nodded. "Well Meghan I can smell your arousal coming from you" he sniffed slightly "and from your fingers, so if you were in fact reading, it must have been pretty exciting."

I froze, and felt my face heating up, I knew I must be blushing a bright red. Jacob looked like he was going to laugh at me. I was trying to think of some way to explain this all away, but really I couldn't think of any way, he had caught me. I sighed. "Jake, this is the first time I ever wished you weren't a werewolf"Jacob laughed loudly, "Oh Meghan it's not that bad"I stared at him. "Are you joking? I think this is possibley the most embarrassing moment of my life."

Jacob shrugged and flashed me his wide smile that always made me relax. He went and sat on the couch where I had previously been sitting. The laptop was still sitting there with a myspace window up. I was suddenly very grateful that I had minimized the window with my smut on it.Jacob glanced at the laptop with a sly look on his face. "So what were you reading anyways?" I tensed up a bit. "Uh..." Jacob smiled, "Aha look what we have here" He said. I leaned over his shoulder and saw he had pulled up my window. Busted.

"Jake, don't read that, it's not... Jake stop!" But Jacob ignored me as he started reading the story intently. I sighed and sat down next to him, knowing full well that I wouldn't be able to wrestle the computer away. Sometimes his superhuman strength was quite annoying.After a very long five minutes Jacob looked over at me. "So this is what turns you on hmm?" He was half smiling, but I detected something new in his expression. It was a look I had seen several times in the past, but had never been able to figure out exactly what it meant. "Uh, yeah, I guess." I paused, considering what I should say, I figured what the hell we'd come this far, might as well be honest "That story isn't really one of my favorites, but I like how the guy is all dominant and controlling in this one."

Jacob looked at me curiously, "Really, you like that?" I smiled, almost all guys were surprised when I mentioned that particular preference, "Yeah, I find it really... sexy. Like how in this story the guy pushes her to do things she would be too embarassed to try unless he told her to do them. It's exciting to think about." That look was back on Jacob's face, the one I could never decipher. His eyes were slightly darker than they usually were, they looked so intense."Jake?" I couldn't seem to look away from his eyes. "Mmm?" his response was barely more than moan. "Uh.. what are you thinking?" He smirked, "Why do you want to know?" It was kind of confusing, Jacob wasn't usually like this. Usually he was so open, eager, outgoing. This side of him was new, I didn't really know how to react.

"Um, because you have this look on your face, and I was just wondering what you were thinking that made you look that way." Jacob smiled then, a genuine Jacob smile, "Have you really not figured it out yet Meghan?" I frowned. He coninued "I've given you this face at least half a dozen times before." My frown deepened, "Well how am I supposed to know what your stupid facial expressions mean?"Ok, so I gave him a pouty face. I couldn't help it. I hated him knowing something I didn't, especially when he teased me about it. Jacob smirked again, "Would you like a hint?" Still pouting I replied, "Yeah, that would be freaking nice."

Suddenly Jacob's lips were on mine and I wasn't thinking anymore, just feeling. Mmm he did have nice lips, soft and full, but pressed so firmly against mine. It ended just as suddenly as it started. And I felt like glaring, why did he stop? He was looking at me like he was waiting for something. "Why did you stop?" I pouted. Jacob laughed, "That was your hint, you are supposed to figure out what the expression means now." Ohhh, duh. Well now I got it. Oh crap, but how to word this so I don't look stupid. That facial expression means he... wants me? is horny? feels like randomly kissing me? "Uh... it's your wanting to kiss someone face?" I said feeling incredibley stupid.

Jacob laughed again, "I supposed that's close, I was thinking something more along the lines of the "I'm hard due to Meghan" face" I think I might have looked fairly shocked. I never thought I had done anything that could have made Jacob hard. "Uh Jake, I don't think that's because of me, isn't it because you just read that story?" "Meghan there have been quite a few occassions when there was no story, only you." I could feel myself start blushing for the second time tonight. "Well...oh"

Jacob smiled and then started kissing me again, his hand going in my hair, moving my head to the side so he could force his tongue deeper into my mouth. His mouth felt so good against mine, I smiled when he nipped my lip as he pulled back. He started kissing down my neck, then sucking on it. I couldn't help but moan, and I could feel myself getting wet again.I guess Jacob could tell because he moaned deep in his throat and stood up, "Bedroom, now" he said and grabbed my wrists, pulling me off the couch, and leading me down the hall.

When we got to my room he guided me onto my bed and before I had a chance to think about moving, he was on top of me. I loved the feeling of his heavy body pressing against me, trapping me against the bed. I could feel his hard dick pressing into my hip and ground up into him. He growled and went back to kissing and sucking my neck. I felt his warm hand creep slowly under my shirt, stroking my stomach softly. I never realized how large his hands were. His hand kept moving up until it started massaging my breast, pinching my nipple through my bra, making me gasp. Suddenly he got off of me. "Get undressed." he ordered. I looked at him strangely.

He smiled, "You said you liked dominating guys." I laughed, "Oh just come back here" I said, trying to get him to lay back on top of me, but he wouldn't budge. "You're not going to disobey me now are you Meghan? Because I garauntee that I can be much more dominating than those silly little boys in your stories."I felt a little shiver go through my body, felt my nipples harden because of it. Mmm I never thought Jacob could be this way. Though I guess it made sense that werewolves would be dominating. "Meghan... I'm waiting." I paused only for a second before I started slipping out of my shirt. Jacob's voice stopped me, "Stand up, I want to see all of you as you undress." I groaned mentally. Who would want to see me naked? But this new order still excited me.

I stood up and quickly threw off my shirt. Then struggled to slip out of my jeans and panties without tripping over them. And finally I removed my bra. I wondered if I was supposed to keep standing or if I could hide under the blanket now. Thankfully Jacob decided for me. "Come here," he said. I walked over until I was standing in front of him. He lifted my leg by my calf, so my knee bent, and placed my shin on the bed beside his thigh. He put his other arm around my waist and pulled me onto his lap, my other leg somehow finding the bed as well. I would be worried about squishing him, but I knew he was strong enough that he barely felt my weight.

His arm stayed around my waist while his other hand went to start stroking my thighs, which were conveniently held wide open by my position straddling his lap. Jacob began slowly using one of his fingers to rub circles around my pussy. After a minute of this he raised the finger to his mouth, slowly sucking my juices off it. When he removed his finger I started to kiss him, trying to taste some of myself in his mouth, but Jacob quickly turned the kiss around, shoving his tongue into my mouth, overwhelming me with my own flavor.

His hand went back in between my legs. He started toying with my clit, not pressing against it, just rubbing it between his thumb and forefinger. It felt good, so good, but it was making me more horny, not giving me the relief I wanted. I tried to move my hips foward, trying to get him to press against my clit. Jacob laughed, "If you keep squirming you are going to fall off my lap." I groaned, "Well if you would stop teasing me I wouldn't have to squirm!" Jacob moved his hand so the tip of his finger was just inside my dripping wet pussy, "Is this what you want pet?" I moaned and nodded, "Yes, please Jake."

Jacob growled low in his throat and quickly moved so I was once again lying beneath him on the bed. He started placing firm warm kisses down my throat, to my chest. His tongue played with each of my hard nipples making me gasp. He continued kissing down my body until he was kissing all around my pussy. "Jake please..." I murmured. He looked up at me, "What do you want pet?". I groaned, "Anything, please!". He smiled, "You are going to have to be more specific than that my pet." He blew warm air over my clit. "Please Jake, just eat me out?" Jacob smiled and licked from my pussy up to my clit once, making me shake, "Thats not very specific, try again." he said as he licked the outside of my pussy. His tongue was stong, quick, suddenly I realized this was probably one of his werewolf qualities. "Lick my clit, please Jake, please."

This seemed to satisfy him for he started licking my clit slowly, firmly, making me moan loudly. "Faster, please." it came out as a half moan, but he obviously heard it because his tongue started flicking my clit back and forth at an inhuman speed. It felt so good, and I was getting closer and closer to cumming but he kept mixing it up. One second he was going back and forth over my clit, the next second he was moving his tongue in circles on it, then he would change to licking up and down. It felt so good, but it was so frustrating. Each time he switched I would get so close to cumming, I could feel it start to happen, the amazing sensation, but then he would switch patterns and it would have to start building again. After a while I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to orgasm. "Jake please, please I need to cum. Jake!" He moaned and I could feel the vibrations against my clit.

"Ok pet, but you won't cum until I tell you to." Jacob said as he rose of the bed. He started undressing. I could feel myself practically shaking as I lay on the bed watching, I had never been this aroused. When he was completely naked he lay back down on top of me, his super warm body totally covering mine. He reached his hand down towards my pussy, he fingered me slowly one finger, then two, when he pushed a third in I kissed him, "I'm not a virgin Jake, its ok, you won't hurt me." He smiled, "Meghan, I promise I am much larger than any boy you have been with before. See pet, you know werewolves are taller and larger than humans, well they are also more well endowed."

I gasped as his three fingers hit my g-spot. "Please Jake." He growled and nipped at my throat before placing his hard dick at my entrance. He kissed my lips once than thrust into me hard, his entire dick going in me, filling me completely. I gasped then moaned loudly, I couldn't help it. Before I could start begging, Jacob started moving, thrusting in and out of my pussy slowly at first, then faster and harder. He pulled one of my legs up and wrapped it around his waist, it opened up my pussy more, and I could feel him going deeper. He sucked one of my nipples into his mouth, it was such an odd sensation, he was fucking me so hard that my body moved and pulled on my nipple while it was securely stuck between his lips. I started kissing his neck, soon I ended biting it to try and stop my screaming, it felt so good, I was so close to cumming, it just kept building and building.

Suddenly Jacob froze, he pulled back so the tip of his cock was just at my entrance. He looked down at me for a moment, then plunged back into me hard as he whispered "Cum for me pet." in my ear. I gasped and started to orgasm as he plunged into my pussy even harder than he had before. It kept going, felt so good, so so good. When I finally stopped cumming I was gasping for air. I couldn't think.

I could feel Jacob lying next to me, kissing my shoulder, could feel his cum dripping out of me. My body was tingling, I think I was trembling, but completely relaxed. It took a couple moments before I could speak again, and another few minutes after that before I could even think about moving. When I could I rolled over and wrapped myself around Jacob, who opened his eyes. "You ok? I thought maybe you had fallen asleep." he said. I smiled, "Ok? I'm better than ok. How are you?" He smiled and kissed the top of my head, "I'm great," he said, "As long as you promise we can do this again next time I give you that facial expression." I laughed, "Deal." Then I snuggled into his warm chest and fell happily asleep.


End file.
